


Two lovely men doing it Gaius(fire emblem)x2d(Gorilliaz)

by lizard1999



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Online Dating, Sex, Tinder App
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard1999/pseuds/lizard1999
Summary: The universes of fire emblem and British virtual bands mix in this tale of sexy playtime.





	1. Chapter 1

Stuart pot was on his phone. He had signed up for tinder and was looking for a handsome male partner to do his dirty work on. He had a thing for hot redheads. He was visiting Ylisse from fire emblem. When he saw Gaius he just had to swipe right. That man was so his type. 

Gaius was on his phone as well and happened to swipe right on 2d. He loved how cool 2D's hair looked and didn't mind 2D's blackened eyes. Unfortunately for Stu, those were the type of things that tended to put off men, but this man thought it was adorable. Besides, Gaius was a man with a plan, he swiped right on anyone who'd get him laid, man or woman. 

Here is their textual communication:

**Gaius:** Hey cutie.  
**2D:** Heyyyy  
**Gaius:** How's it going? Heard you're in a band.  
**2D:** Yeah I am. We're called the Gorilliaz and we are just playing a show tonight in Ylisse. Wanna come see us? I know that's where you live.  
**Gaius:** Yeah it'd be great. We could maybe have some fun afterwards ;) If you know what I mean.  
**2D:** Only if I get to top.  
**Gaius:** Sure thing meet you after the show

Gaius loved the Gorilliaz after their show. Their new album was brilliant. He wished he could just listen to stu's beautiful voice on repeat. Wonder what it'd sound like when they were fucking.

"Hey cutie pie," said 2D as he sneaked up behind Gaius.

"You scared me there for a second," stuttered Gaius. He wasn't normally the type to get scared, he was a thief after all, but he was nervous about what would happen with 2D.

"Aww didn't mean to," murmured 2D. 2D was just as nervous as Gaius was. "Want to come back to Melancholy Hill with me? I doubt the rest of the band will be there"

"Sure, I'd love to daddy," replied Gaius. 2D blushed at the thought of being Gaius's daddy.

They drove to Melancholy Hill in 2D's 1970 Plymouth Cuda AAR. Gaius admired the way that 2D could drive perfectly in such a nice car even after having been in two car wrecks that changed his eye color. Gaius spent the whole ride wondering what 2D was going to do to him. A band member seemed like the type of man who would be kinky as fuck. 

They went into 2D's room inside of the quaint house. They are happy when they see that none of the other band members are home. If they were they'd have shit to give to 2D. All of them assumed that 2D only liked women, he had dated Paula after all. If he was found out Noodle would likely make fun of him, Murdoc would kill him, and Russel would tell him about how he should've told everyone sooner.

Gaius looked around Stu's room. It was a quaint sort of messy. Not a teenage boy's messy, but the type of messy a man would create. He had some video games around his floor and a copy of Napoleon Dynamite on VHS. Gaius didn't even know that Napoleon Dynamite had come out on VHS, but apparently it had. 2D also had some cute zombie stuffed animals. Which in Gaius's mind was frankly adorable. 

Stu started to take off his shirt. Under it was his not quite fit but definitely skinny body. Gaius took off his shirt was well. 2D looked scrawny compared to Gaius. The two men were the same height, 6 foot 2. Gaius was much fitter with abs and arm muscles. Stu looked like an awkward teenage boy, while Gaius looked like a **MAN**.

Both men proceeded to take off their pants and undergarments and get into Stu's bed. The room was cold so they started to cuddle. Stu was the big spoon and Gaius was the little spoon. They undoubtedly looked ridiculous in their demeanor. The strong athletic man wrapped inside the arms of the scrawnier Stuart Pot. 

Both men were very hard at this point. 

"Can I do it," Asked Stu to Gaius.

"Yes," Gaius replied.

Stu proceeded to enter his erect specimen into the other man's anus. It was fairly easy as Gaius had sex frequently. 

Gaius moaned in delight. Adoring how the other man felt inside his butthole. He wanted more and wanted it to last forever.

Stu started to orgasm and Gaius then proceeded to orgasm at the same time. They moaned together very loudly. 

Suddenly, they heard the front door slam open. 

"ANYONE HOME?" Screamed Noodle.

"Oh no", whispered 2D in embarrassment.


	2. Being found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle was in the house. What was going to happen to our homosexual lovers?

"I'm home," screamed 2D back at Noodle. He couldn't lie to her. She would find him out easily.

2D and Gaius frantically tried to put their clothing back on. 2D turned on his Play station hoping that if Noodle came up here she would think they were playing video games. Noodle is a 26 year old woman but she was still fairly innocent compared to the rest of the members of the band. 2D couldn't remember a single time where she had brought home a man or woman for that matter. 

They heard Noodle's foot steps coming up the stairs that lead to the top floor, where 2D's room was. She proceeded to look inside the door of Stu's room.

"What are you boy's doing? Playing video games? Uh. I'm going out bye," Noodle proceeded to leave the house and didn't come back. Noodle had assumed they were probably doing things, those types of things and didn't want to be in the way. She tended to try and avoid the house when any of the men had sexual partners over. She didn't like the sound of it. 

Both men let out a sigh of relief and took their clothing back off.

"That sure as fuck ruined the mood, bubbles," whispered Gaius.

"Yeah it sure did. I wish we could've kept going. I hope she didn't realize what we were up to. She would tell the others and they'd kill me," fretted Stu.

"It'll be okay baby. If they kick you out of the band you can stay with me. I'll take care of you. I work with the Shepards of Ylisse. I can even bake you some sweets if you wanted. To make you feel better. I love sugar you know?" panicked Gaius. He was concerned for his new lover. He didn't want to inflict any harm on him. It was obvious he had had some troubles in the past with the two 8 ball fractures caused by Murdoc and the fact that he had given up on his dream of going to law school because Murdoc had kidnapped Stu. It was sad in his mind. Gaius on the other hand had known he wanted to be a thief from a young age and had explored the world doing so. 

"It's okay. I'll I'll be fine. I'm always fine. Always fucking fine," Stu started to cry and Gaius picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"It'll be okay baby. I'll take care of you. You can confess your worries to me," Gaius comforted. 

"I just don't think there is any other life for me. This has been my life since I was 19. I'm 38 now. I can't do anything else. I'm just a fucking failure," 2D balled.

Gaius picked up 2D and placed him in his lap as if 2D was only a small child. "I'll love you forever and prevent them from hurting you. You can do it my twinkles. I realized today that I can love and I think that I'm in love with you. Will you come and live with me?"

"Yes. Yes I think I will." 

Stu started to pack up his stuff and Gaius helped him. They got all of 2d's belonging and packed them into the car. 

They left a note on the table saying **"I'm done with this. I can no longer stand for how murdoc treats me and I'm gone. Find a new singer and a new friend. Don't call me. I'll call you".**


End file.
